


Revisions to Fate

by RuffledSkaiyWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffledSkaiyWriting/pseuds/RuffledSkaiyWriting
Summary: When fate finds it's will being interrupted over and over again,  it finds it's way in whatever path it must take.Fate will always win.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Revisions to Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Astroidart on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Astroidart+on+tumblr).



> Hi y'all! This is a gift for the Adashi 2019 gift exchange! I apologize for really bein out here posting last minute, but real life called being a Karen™ and I had to deal with that. I hope my giftee enjoys, and I think I'll actually be making this a bit longer in the future. That said, there will probably be a rating change eventually but I'mma leave it as is for now. I think I've combed out any mistakes but if anyone sees anything please let me know!

Adam gasps, eyes widening as the pod door opens. He stumbles out, teeth chattering and half blind as he makes his way to a bed and then manages to pull himself up into it. As he lays there blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he realizes its quiet. Too quiet. Alfor, the war, his fighter, crashing, laser canons firing everywhere. It should be louder. There should be more people here. He shouldn’t be the only one. The med bay is warm, and he feels himself growing sleepy as he finishes that thought and falls into a restless slumber.   
As he sleeps, he dreams of another planet. Another war. More galra. More destruction. Himself. A man. A half-planned wedding. Another fighter. And another crash. And then he wakes up. 

  
He opens his eyes with a gasp, clutching his chest as he pants, eyes scanning the room around him. Finally, its bustling full of movement with people of many species. Next to his bed, however, is High Admiral Coran, and what appears to be someone of an alteanoid race. Likely a man. He looks so familiar but Adam can't place why. Adam carefully sits up, drawing their eyes away from their data pads and to him. 

  
“High Admiral Coran, sir, I apologize—” Coran cuts him off with a gemtle wave of his hand.   
“Commander Wahba, my boy… Please, don’t apologize. The war is over. What’s done is done…” he smiles sadly at Adam and takes a deep breath, sighing heavily.   
“A lot has happened, Commander. I would love to learn what you remember but at some later time. Do you feel well enough for us to help you up to a guest suite? If you’re still injured somewhere that’s one thing but the infirmary is only going to be getting fuller…” Adam nods quickly, smiling softly. “I’m fine, Admiral. I can go to a guest room. I’ve already been through a pod cycle. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep here… how long was I out?” Coran smiles at him gently.   
“Only a few vargas. Not too long… anyways, let’s get you up to bed. Or are you hungry? We can stop for lunch first.” Coran helps pull Adam to his feet, leading him to the dining hall, and then to bed.

Those rooms beomce Adam's for the foreseeable future.

It’s two movements later, when he finally tells Adam that it’s been over ten thousand years. That his family is gone. That the royal family is gone. That the paladins of their time are gone.

  
Adam spends the next several movements keeping to himself, studying everything from afar. Almost every time he goes out, he sees Coran speaking with the man from the day he woke up. He learns that the mans name is Shiro. At least, that’s what all his friends call him. He watches it all from a distance. Shiro doesn't seem to make any moves to be closer. It honestly seems more the opposite. It’s only about four phoebs after he wakes up that he finally picks up the courage to talk with anyone aside from Coran.   
“Hi, I’m Commander Adam Wahba.” He introduces himself to Matt and Pidge one day, with a shaky smile. “You two are the holt siblings, right? How is reconstruction and updates in communication technology going?”   
Matt and pidge share a smile, then turn back to him. “Pretty well, actually. Once there were enough people back up on their feet we got all of the communications towers turned back on along with the satellites. We’re almost done with all of the updates, really the hard part was just teaching Matt how to read Altean code. From there it’s been a breeze.” Pidge smiles.   
“And we are the Holts. I’m Matt, and the gremlin is my sister Pidge.” Matt smiles. “Plus, it helps that we have people from all across the universe to help. And that we didn’t have to do this on Daibazaal too… the blades are handling things there.” Pidge nods in agreement.   
“Yeah… It’s been a bit.. difficult, over there. Keith’s having fun trying to not be made King. He’s having a good time though, overall. Getting to know his mom and learn more about Galran culture.” She smiles.   
“How are you feeling?” She asks.   
Adam doesn’t know how to respond, whether to tell them he’s been good, or to be a little more honest. His smile falters a bit, becoming more wistful. “I… could be a lot worse. I’m doing okay, considering.” He says softly. “Thanks, for the chat. I should go.” He says and turns away, going back up to his rooms.

He starts talking with them, every now and then. Never when Shiro's in the room, though. He keeps avoiding him, though he can't even figure out why.

It’s nearly a decaphoeb after he got out of the pod, when he wakes to find Coran standing over his bed, hands on his hips and a determined glint in his eye. “Commander, I’ve been lenient to your sulking like a lumbering scragalion zingerflap kit whose lost it’s way in the zingerbean woods but enough is enough. You will get up, bathe yourself, put on your dress uniform and be in the ballroom by the sixteenth varga tonight. And those are direct orders!” Coran huffs at him.   
Adam just gulps, seeing the look in Coran's eyes and knowing he means business.   
“Yes sir.” He quickly stands up and salutes, and Coran leaves. Adam grabs his data pad to check the time, and his eyes widen. It’s already midday. 

Across the castle, Shiro sighs as he pulls on his dress uniform. He keeps meaning to introduce himself to Commander Wahba, but… He can’t help but pull away or find some excuse as to why he can’t. Coran knows why Shiro is so hesitant, but he still pushes for Shiro to talk to Adam. Shiro chuckles to himself, smiling wistfully into the mirror. Maybe fate has a funny way of working after all. Maybe, he just needs to quit being so chickenshit and try talking. Like an adult.   
Shiro walks down to the ballroom alone, taking a deep steadying breath before he walks into the entry hall. He sees the paladins all trying to wave him down n one corner, and in the other he sees Adam all alone. He stares longer than he means to, but when he turns back to the paladins again Keith is waving him away. Silently encouraging him.   
It’s been hard, this last year, seeing someone who looks so similar to his own Adam, but so different. Or maybe not so much that he’s much different than he’s weighted down by his own past. The Altean Adam is always quiet, and hardly ever eats. He’s more reserved than Shiro ever remembers his own Adam being but… if Coran’s subtle smirks are anything to go by that might not have always been the case. Maybe, he just feels alone. And needs someone to reach out and show him he’s not.   
Before his brain can approve his feet are moving and he finds himself awkwardly clearing his throat in front of him. Adam raises a brow and gives him a confused look. “Ah, Captain Shirogane. Is there anything I can… help you with?” he asks softly.   
“A-ano… eto… ah, I mean. I’m here alone. Without a date. We could be dateless together?” he asks with a blush, scratching the back of his neck. He gulps at the expression on Adams face, thinking he’s just made an even bigger fool of himself than he planned, when suddenly Adam starts laughing loudly, wiping tears from his eyes.   
“Really? ‘We could be dateless together?’ that is what the great Takashi Shirogane of earth comes up with to ask someone to spend time together? Sure. I suppose we can spend the ball together... It’d be good for me to have a change of pace. I just— Why after all this time? It’s like you’ve been trying to ignore me… why are you so familiar?” he asks, looking down into Shiro’s eyes.   
Shiro sighs, and offers Adam a hand. “Let’s enter... We can escape out to the gardens from there and talk?” He says softly, and Adam nods in agreement.   
“sure.” Adam smiles softly and let’s Shiro lead them in. The ballroom is gorgeous, decorated in the soft pinks and blues Allura loved so much. Shiro recognizes the foods as almost all being Allura’s favorites and he remembers their food fight in the first day of their training together. It feels like it was lifetimes ago, and he sighs, smiling gently and nodding at Lance and Keith as they pass. The gardens have been lit, extra little fairy lights glittering in the air of the pathways closest to the castle. Shiro leads them even beyond the best lit paths before he starts to speak. 

  
“You look a lot like my fiancé. Well. Ex-fiancé. His name was Adam. We met at the Garrison as boys, and started dating when we were around fifteen or so. After we graduated, I went into piloting and he decided to stay landside and teach. When we found out about me being sick, he pro—” he’s cut off by Adam inhaling sharply, memories of his childhood flipping through his head. Memories with a friend he lost, to the wars, when they were nineteen.   
“Was it… a musculoskeletal degenerative disorder?” he asks quietly, his voice welling with his emotions. Shiro looks up into Adams eyes with a bewildered nod.   
“I… yeah.” He breathes out. Adam finally stops holding back his tears, sniffling softly for a moment before pulling Shiro into a hug. Shiro’s shocked at first, stumbling slightly, but soon he relaxes and hugs Adam back, holding him close. Adam pulls back slightly after a few minutes, and presses a chaste kiss to Shiro’s forehead.   
“Fate is weird… this is weird… but Shiro, I think I’d like to get to know you. And your Adam. And… I can tell you all about my friend Shiran. But maybe this… Maybe we’re meant to be.” He breathes out, his voice as light and soft as a feather. Shiro blinks a few times, before smiling softly and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Adams lips.   
“I’d like that too, Adam. I’d like that a lot.” He smiles, and starts to lead him back into the palace, sharing stories and laughs the rest of the night, before escorting Adam back to his rooms, and hugging him goodnight before going to the roof with the rest of the paladins, feeling lighter than he has since he’d found out about Adams death during the war.

Maybe some things really are just meant to be. 


End file.
